Twisted
by KittyKat815
Summary: 15 year old Brooke Diamonde finds herself running away from her past...having to deal with Blood-thirsty demons that want her dead. she quickly realizes that the Percy Jackson series might be more than a fiction fairy tale as she is whisked away into the life of a demigod, dealing with surprise appearances from people she thought didn't exist, epic battles and awkward moments.


Sooooo guys...waz up? lol jk ok then, this is my first fanfic and I'm scared that I'm going to mess it up soooo I'll try meh best and Review pls!

I ran down the road, my heart ached and my legs burned but I knew if I stopped, I wouldn't live more then two minutes. The earth shook as a skin-crawling howl erupted from behind me; I pressed my palms to my ears and ran faster. I stumbled over a loose piece of pavement and lost my pace, a shrill scream pierced the night as they knew I was slowing down. "No" I whispered, "i'm not giving in this easily!" The sound of hooves pounded to the right and the left of me, I knew they were closing in. Anger boiled within me, "you may have taken the life's of others but your not taking mine!" I screamed at the monsters. I stopped suddenly and rolled backwards, a golf club dug into the side of my stomach and I cringed at the pain.

Yeah I know, it's the same "weapon" Luke used before he arrived at camp half-blood, so what? I'm a fan of the Percy Jackson series who isn't? If it helped him survive then it damn do the same for me. I jumped up and was now behind the my presuers. I could so use someones help right now, a demigod would be nice, preferably Percy's but he doesn't exist so I'm on my own. I examined the creatures carefully and eyed their black coats, gray stained manes and brown hooves. A Greek name popped into my head the Mares of Diomedes. Their midnight silky coats shone in the darkness, meant to lure men and woman to become their victims, I shuddered; they may look beautiful but their charm won't work on me, I won't let it. The beasts skid to a stop and twisted to look straight at me. Their neon red eyes bore into mine as the four of them trotted into a circle closing in on me. I glared at them and turned slowly, shuffling around so I could have most of them in my view. I unstrapped the golf club from its sheath like holder on my back and held it out in front of me like a baseball bat. "You want some of this?!" I yelled, "Well step any closer and you'll see what I can do with a golf club!" I mentally hit myself, who was I turning into couch Hedge? I guess my "threat" wasn't intimidating because one of the Diomedes stepped out closer to me and tilted its head as if to say you don't look that tasty but I'm going to eat you anyways. It charged at me at top speed and I gasped before shutting my eyes and swinging with all my might, praying that I would hit it. I heard a loud CLANG and I opened one of my eyes, the Diomedes that charged at me was sprawled out on the ground unconscious.

I celebrated a little with a small fist pump as the other Diomedes approached the unconscious monster and began to sniff it. They all turned back to be and I grew silent before jumping back to "ready" position. "Come on you sad excuses for horses" I muttered under my breath, "give it your best shot." As if on cue all three of the Diomedes sped toward me, This is where the five years of gymnastics become valuable I thought. I jumped up over the Diomedes' heads and landed on the closest ones back, I jabbed my elbow into its head and jumped off before it crumpled to the ground. The other two neighed loudly -probably in confusion- before toppling over the unconscious Diomedes and landing head first onto the pavement, passed out. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, put my (awesome) golf club back in its "sheath"and quickly sprinted toward the mossy hill on my right.

The Diomedes were defenseless for now but they weren't dead, only the special monster-slaying metal can kill a monster, sadly I didn't own that kinda weapon so I couldn't kill the Diomedes. They have already been chasing me through the country, high-tailing me around the US. I groaned at the memory, my legs were aching for the past hours as they chased me through Manhattan. I inched my way up the hill, adjusting and re-adjusting the leather strap of the "sheath". Suddenly, a soft red glow emanated from behind me. I stiffened and stopped moving, the light gave off a presence, a presence i didn't want be near. The light brightened and extended over the top of the hill onto whatever lay beyond it. A growl cut throughout the valley and I cringed. The light was quickly cut off and I took a step forward. A grunt echoed from behind me, I stiffened even more and became a wide-eyed frozen mess, it's ok it's ok it's ok it's ok I kept repeating in my head what ever it is, it cant be worse then the Diomedes...right? I turned slowly to face the bottom of the hill and screamed, it was SO not ok. The Diomedes transformed into wolf like creatures with pointed teeth and hooked fangs; I felt like breaking down and crying, do these Diomedes ever give up? The Diomedes in the middle of the four of them growled at me, must have been the one that I hit with my golf club, I probably made it mad? I whirled around and sprinted toward the top of the hill, I could feel a warm sensation pulsing at the top, maybe safety? The Diomedes howled and pounced after me. I pushed harder then ever before, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to make it. The top of the hill came into view and a small pine tree branch became visible. Beads of sweat trickled down my face as I desperately clawed at the earth in front of me.

I glanced back over my shoulder and my eyes widened, one of the Diomedes were closing in on me. I reached for my golf club but the Diomedes lunged and caught my bear calf, ripping the flesh. Pain erupted inside of me as I collapsed, screaming onto the ground. The Diomedes jumped on top of me, pinning my burning arms and legs down. I became defenseless. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as the monster dug it's claws into the rest of my arms and leg, tearing the skin. I struggled but the monster only made the wounds deeper. The Diomedes' snout was inches away from my throat, I shut my eyes when I felt it's breath up against my neck. Is this how it ends? I thought, no I won't let it! I struggled again but I knew I didn't do much of a difference, most I'd my energy was gone. The Diomedes growled again and my vision started to get blurry. I saw the others crawl up to me, stepping on red-stained grass. I tried to keep my vision from going black but white spots began to dance in my eyes. I was about to lose all hope, but I heard something, first it was a yelp from one of the other Diomedes, then is was metal clanging together and a voices shouting out commands, before my vision went completely dark, the weight of the Diomedes on top of me was thrown off and I was gently lifted from the red-stained grass that would have become my deathbed. A voice began to swear over me, I tried to talk but i could only hear my rasping breath. The voice stopped swearing and began to speak soothing words, The words calmed me down and I closed my eyes. I felt safe, I knew that whoever was holding me would help me recover. I wouldn't let my life drain away yet, I'm not dying until I figured out answers. The grip around my rib age and knees tightened and I cringed, the a voice above me spoke again probably apologizing and the grip loosened. I finally let myself lose conscious.

So how was the first chapter? I left a cliffie cause I felt I could get you guys more excited for the next chapter! Pls review cause that would mean a lot to me! I'll try to update soon.


End file.
